


Вместе

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: В университете у Куроо все отлично - кроме одного.





	

— В субботу собираюсь встретиться с друзьями из класса, — заявил Мацумото, складывая футболку. — Не виделись с самого выпуска.   
— Это сколько уже прошло? Месяц?  
— Ну да. А думали, закончим школу, все равно будем часто видеться.  
— Да ладно, — Сузуки фыркнул. — Месяц — это вообще ни о чем. Да и много погуляешь с нашими тренировками.  
Куроо, который как раз завязывал шнурки, невольно прислушался к их болтовне. Он тоже уже месяц не виделся ни с кем из школы — даже с Кенмой они только обменивались сообщениями да пару раз созвонились по скайпу. Оказалось, что с графиком тренировок для первогодок не особо покатаешься даже на другой конец Токио. Гоняли их зверски, многие из команды ныли, но Куроо видел, что тренер всерьез нацелен взять кого-то из новичков в основной состав — и выкладывался по полной.  
Ему нравился университет, нравился тренер и даже почти нравилась команда. Вот только в ней не было ни одного стоящего связующего.  
Куроо вздохнул. Ему не хотелось признаваться себе, что дело было не в этом. Просто всего за месяц он безумно соскучился по той серьезной сосредоточенности, с которой играл Кенма.  
Он дошел до ворот кампуса, достал из сумки мобильный и написал:  
«Я на выходных приеду. Соберешь всех, поиграем?»  
Кенма обычно отзывался на сообщения сразу же, так что убирать телефон Куроо не стал. Ответ пришел меньше чем через минуту.   
«Ок».  
А потом:   
«Лев узнал, что ты приедешь, и теперь очень шумит».  
И:  
«Некомата сказал, что мы можем поиграть в спортзале. Тоже хочет тебя увидеть».  
Куроо невольно улыбнулся. Кажется, соскучился он не только по пасам Кенмы.  
Телефон снова зажужжал:   
«У Льва так и не получилась атака с задержкой. Некомата сказал, что она ему вряд ли дастся. Скорее всего, мы не сможем использовать ее на отборочных».  
И пусть это было глупо, но Куроо готов был поклясться, что последнее сообщение от Кенмы означало: «Я скучаю по игре с тобой».  
Куроо уже хотел было написать «давай поскорей заканчивай эту дурацкую школу, чтобы мы снова играли вместе», когда ему впервые пришло в голову: они с Кенмой ни разу не говорили о том, в какой он собирается университет.  
Собирается ли продолжать учиться вообще.

Весь третий год их разговоры занимал в основном волейбол: Карасуно, мелкий рыжий, с которым Кенма так сдружился, отборочные, тренировочные лагеря, «Битва на свалке», о которой стал часто вспоминать Некомата.  
Сам Куроо и с университетом, и со специальностью определился давно. Для спортивной стипендии его сосредоточенность на волейболе была только плюсом. Занятия он все равно не запускал, зато можно было не тратить время на подготовительные курсы.  
И они с Кенмой ни разу не обсуждали, что тот планирует делать после выпуска.  
«Слушай, — начал набирать Куроо, — а ты уже выбрал университет…»  
Нет, это никуда не годилось.  
Потому что, вдруг понял Куроо, ему сейчас не нужно было, чтобы Кенма сказал, куда он собирается поступать. Он хотел, чтобы Кенма поступил в его университет, и они снова играли вместе. Или необязательно играли.  
Просто чтобы у них было так же много «вместе», как было в старшей школе.  
Как было с самого детства.  
Раньше — почти всегда — это было несложно. Куроо приходил с какой-то идеей, Кенма вздыхал, ворчал, кривился, но всегда присоединялся. И — Куроо был в этом уверен — никогда не жалел об этом.  
Тем более что очень часто идеи были не так уж и важны. Важно было то самое «вместе», которое могло сделать даже поход за мороженым захватывающим и радостным приключением.  
Только один раз ему пришлось всерьез переубеждать Кенму — на первом году старшей школы, когда тот хотел бросить волейбол.  
Но тогда Куроо был на сто процентов уверен в том, что говорил.  
Что он мог сказать сейчас? Поступай, чтобы мы еще три года могли побыть вместе?  
Впрочем, в университете была без дураков хорошая команда. Не из тех, из которых потом легко идут в про, но это ни одному из них и не было нужно. И если еще год назад Куроо бы засомневался насчет волейбола, то после встречи с Хинатой Кенма, кажется, загорелся всерьез — это увлечение все еще не дотягивало до компьютерных игр, но было гораздо, гораздо ближе, чем раньше.  
Да, пожалуй, именно волейбол мог сейчас оказаться самым лучшим аргументом.

Куроо так понравилась эта идея, что он решил уже вечером позвонить Кенме.  
До вечера пятницы были еще целые сутки.  
В начале одиннадцатого, закончив, наконец, доклад, Куроо проверил скайп. Кенма был оффлайн. Играл, скорее всего — он не любил, когда его отвлекали, и обычно выключал все мессенджеры.  
Куроо вытащил мобильный, пролистал до имени Кенмы в адресной книге и нажал на вызов. Почти полторы минуты он слушал гудки, а потом услышал женский голос:  
— Куроо-кун?  
— Эм… — Он растерялся. — Козуме-сан?  
— Да, здравствуй.  
— Добрый вечер, — Куроо смутился. Было уже все-таки поздно, но он точно не ожидал, что на звонок по мобильному ответит мама Кенмы. — А можно Кенму?  
— Извини, он уже уснул, — отозвалась она, — а телефон забыл на кухне. Но хорошо, что ты позвонил. Я теперь знаю, что будильник он не услышит.  
— Он не заболел?  
Кенма никогда не ложился спать так рано. Иногда он даже в будни играл до часу ночи и потом зевал на тренировках.  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Просто устает очень. Третий год, ты сам понимаешь.  
— Ага, — Куроо не очень-то понимал, но не говорить же, что он был уверен, что Кенма увлечен игрой. — Спасибо. Извините за беспокойство и доброй ночи.  
— Доброй ночи.  
Куроо нажал на сброс и уставился на телефон. Раньше Кенма даже в тренировочном лагере не ложился раньше одиннадцати, да и то его нужно было гнать в кровать и ругаться из-за приставки.  
Что-то было не так — не так, как раньше. Куроо сердито пнул рюкзак.  
Поскорее бы наступил завтрашний вечер!

В пятницу Куроо оказался дома раньше, чем рассчитывал.  
Вообще-то они с Кенмой не договаривались, что он зайдет, — но они почти никогда ни о чем таком не договаривались. Куроо просто приходил. У него даже были ключи от дома Кенмы — на брелке с трехцветным котом, всегда во внутреннем кармане рюкзака.  
Мама Кенмы обрадовалась.  
— Куроо-кун, ты уже приехал! Давно мы тебя не видели.  
— Учеба, Козуме-сан, а еще тренировки.   
— Ну вот, а говорят, что студенческие годы самые беззаботные, — мама Кенмы покачала головой.  
— Может, мне просто не повезло, — Куроо засмеялся. — А Кенма дома?  
— Ну конечно, сидит в комнате, как всегда.  
— Я к нему, — заявил Куроо, разуваясь. — Раз в месяц пусть оторвется от игр ради старого друга.  
— Иди-иди, — мама Кенмы засмеялась. — Кенма раз десять сказал, что вы играете на этих выходных, он тебя уже ждет, наверное.

Кенма, похоже, никого не ждал и, когда Куроо распахнул дверь, едва не подпрыгнул на стуле, а потом растерянно уставился на него.  
— Куро?  
— Отлично, — фыркнул Куроо, — может, мне выйти и зайти еще раз, чтобы ты успел сделать вид, что мне рад?  
— Я рад, — Кенма поспешно поднялся и снова замер. — Правда.  
Куроо сам подошел к нему и от души взлохматил волосы. Кенма нахмурился, попытался увернуться — и заметно расслабился.  
— А вот Лев, — сказал Куроо, не убирая руки, — завтра будет кидаться мне на шею, спорим?  
Кенма фыркнул:  
— Не будет. Я его перевоспитываю.  
Осторожно ткнулся лбом Куроо в плечо, вздохнул — и Куроо почувствовал, как напряжение, которое не отпускало со вчерашнего вечера, рассеялось. Насколько же проще было, когда Кенма был рядом.  
— Я правда рад, — сказал Кенма куда-то ему в футболку. — Просто думал, что ты только завтра приедешь.  
Куроо легонько дернул Кенму за светлую челку — надо же, он наконец снова осветлил волосы.  
— Я-то как раз соскучился. Блин, мы целый месяц не виделись. Такое вообще раньше было?  
— Было, — уверенно ответил Кенма. — Ты летом уезжал к каким-то родственникам на Окинаву. Я месяц не играл в волейбол. Расскажи лучше, как там у тебя в университете?  
Куроо пожал плечами:  
— Как в университете. Сейчас много общих предметов, так я на них досыпаю. Занимаешь место в ряду подальше — и никому до тебя дела нет, гораздо удобнее, чем в школе.  
Кенма поморщился.  
— Что, — Куроо пихнул его в плечо, — учитель так и не оставил тебя в покое? Все ждет, что ты станешь старательным учеником?  
Кенма скривился, и в его гримасе были все негодование и отвращение человека, которого пытаются принуждать к чему-то несомненно мерзкому. Куроо согнулся пополам от смеха.  
— Черт, ты иногда корчишь такие рожи… У нас никто так не умеет. Ты…  
«Ты идеально впишешься в команду», — хотел сказать Куроо и тут же прикусил язык.  
— Что? — спросил Кенма.  
— Да так… Нас зато на тренировках гоняют жестко. Ясное дело, если ни на что не рассчитываешь, тоже можно не напрягаться, но, сам понимаешь, это не мой случай.  
Кенма тихонько фыркнул.  
— Эй, — Куроо деланно возмутился. — Я слишком хорош, чтобы играть не в основе, не говори мне, что ты так не считаешь!  
— В этом не может быть никаких сомнений, — отозвался Кенма и тут же опустил голову, пряча улыбку.  
— Ах так! — Куроо обхватил Кенму за шею и снова растрепал ему волосы.  
Черт, они не виделись всего месяц, а ему постоянно хотелось дергать, трогать, обнимать Кенму, тормошить его, чтобы хоть как-то выпустить наружу эту глупую радость от встречи, которая кружила голову лимонадной щекоткой.  
Кенма наконец вырвался и толкнул Куроо к кровати.  
— Сядь уже и посиди спокойно!  
Он, конечно, хмурился, но Куроо видел, что Кенма закусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться.  
Конечно, он тоже был рад!  
Куроо послушно сел на край кровати:  
— Так вот, о чем я? Об адских изнуряющих тренировках.  
— Мы сейчас тоже очень много тренируемся, — кивнул Кенма. — Наой-сан хочет в этом году, как он говорит, поставить Карасуно на место.  
— Показать, кто хозяева свалки, — хмыкнул Куроо.  
— Вроде того. У них с тренером Карасуно вроде как что-то личное, Шое говорил, они тоже раньше играли друг против друга.  
— Ну и? — Куроо устроился поудобнее. — Вы уже решили, чем будете раскатывать их по площадке? Лев работает над каким-то новым крутым приемом? Раз у команды больше нет нашей великолепной атаки, тебе нужно придумать что-то еще!  
— Не мне, — неожиданно твердо сказал Кенма.  
— Эй, то, что ты не капитан, еще не значит, что тебе можно отлынивать!  
Кенма вдруг посерьезнел.  
— Я как раз хотел тебе сказать. Я думал попросить, чтобы меня убрали из основного состава. У нас хороший новый связующий.  
Куроо показалось, что его окатили ледяной водой.  
— Что?  
— Я думаю, что мне не стоит больше играть в основе, — повторил Кенма.  
Наверное, хуже для Куроо было бы, только если бы он заявил, что не хочет больше играть в основе, перед финалом межшкольных.  
— Тебе что, надоел волейбол?  
По удивленному взгляду Кенмы Куроо понял, что вопрос прозвучал странно.  
— Или, — он попытался улыбнуться, — некому таскать на тренировки, и ты решил расслабиться? А как же тот мелкий рыжий из Карасуно, ты вроде…  
— Куро…  
— Или слишком крутые новые игрушки, с ним нет времени на волейбол?  
— Куро!  
Куроо понимал, что это было уже чересчур, но новость оказалась слишком обидной — именно сейчас, когда он хотел рассказывать, почему Кенме непременно стоит попасть в их университетскую команду.  
Кенма вздохнул.  
— Ты видел, какие проходные баллы в твой университет?  
— При чем здесь это? — растерялся Куроо.  
— Я не смогу успевать готовиться к поступлению и достаточно тренироваться. У меня уже сейчас, — Кенма запнулся, — не слишком получается.  
Куроо уставился на стол, за которым сидел Кенма перед его приходом. Приставки там не было — только открытая тетрадь и несколько учебников.  
— Ты что, — уточнил Куроо, — сидишь зубришь?  
Кенма сердито засопел — и Куроо расхохотался. Кенма недовольно уставился на него.  
— Ну и что во всем этом такого смешного?  
— Понимаешь, — отдышавшись, отозвался Куроо, — я как раз собирался как-то подипломатичнее уговорить тебя поступать к нам.  
— И какие были аргументы? — подозрительно поинтересовался Кенма.  
— Никаких, - признался Куроо. — Ну, кроме того, что там есть весь такой замечательный я. Так что я очень рад, что уговаривать не пришлось.  
Кенма как-то неопределенно хмыкнул.  
— Но знаешь, — Куроо взял его за руку, — вот этого всего я точно от тебя не ожидал. У тебя на пальце уже мозоль от карандаша, это всего за месяц!  
Кенма отнял руку и буркнул:  
— Хватит издеваться.  
— Нет, серьезно. Ты что, пишешь эссе пачками?  
— Во-первых, — сердито ответил Кенма, — про мозоль ты придумал, там… почти незаметно.  
Он все-таки запнулся, и Куроо пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не засмеяться. Кенма оправдывался, и, черт, это выглядело забавно.  
— А во-вторых, я пишу не эссе, а конспекты. Так лучше запоминается.  
— Да ладно, конспекты? Откуда ты их взял?  
Кенма снова неодобрительно глянул на Куроо:  
— Знаешь ли, онлайн есть не только игры.  
— И это ты мне говоришь!  
Кенма демонстративно отвернулся и принялся перекладывать какие-то распечатки на столе.  
Куроо подошел к нему.  
— А где приставка?  
— В шкафу.  
— И давно она там?  
Кенма помолчал, а потом нехотя признался:  
— Три недели и четыре дня.  
— Вау. Нет, серьезно, вау.  
Куроо взял одну из распечаток. Образцы тестов пестрели пометками — Кенма действительно взялся за подготовку всерьез.  
Потом он перевел взгляд на стену над столом.  
Обычно Кенма клеил туда открытки с персонажами игр. Сейчас среди них была пришпилена фотография — с выпускного Куроо. На ней Куроо и Яку хохотали, Лев чему-то возмущался, а Кенма стоял чуть в стороне, уткнувшись в приставку.  
В этой фотографии не было ничего особенного — кроме того, что это был их последний день вместе в старшей школе.  
— Эй, Кенма, — Куроо почувствовал, что не может сдержать улыбки. — А почему именно этот университет?  
— Там неплохой айтишный факультет, — отозвался Кенма.  
— Не самый лучший.  
Кенма пожал плечами.  
— Кенма-а…  
Они оба молчали с полминуты, а потом Кенма тихо ответил:  
— Мне тебя очень не хватает. Даже хуже, чем было, когда ты перешел в Некому. Я думал, будет проще.  
Куроо был рад, что Кенма стоит к нему спиной, потому что — хотя он и хотел услышать именно это — в носу все равно совершенно позорно защипало, и выражение лица у него наверняка было абсолютно дурацким.  
— Эй, — прозвучало все-таки хрипло, и Куроо неуклюже кашлянул. — Возле кампуса есть кафе с отличным яблочным пирогом.  
— Ага, — Кенма кивнул, так и не оборачиваясь.  
— Заканчивай уже поскорее эту дурацкую школу. Я уже весь извелся там без тебя.

И даже необязательно снова играть вместе, если Кенма будет рядом. Куроо, конечно, снова попробует его переубедить, но даже если с волейболом не получится — неважно.  
Кроме волейбола есть еще множество разных «вместе».  
Захватывающих и радостных — потому что разделены на двоих.


End file.
